Party Mages1: Mages Of An Unknown Realm
by AillinnaStarhi
Summary: After the mages found avalon, everything went back to normal. Or so they thought. The magic web is still unravelling because of an unknown realm which is still sealed. The mages must find new mages but they have a secret that not even they know of!
1. Tasha's Bad News

Chapter 1

Tasha's Bad News

"Eeeeee!" squealed Kara. "Get over here you slow pokes! I've got GREAT news!" she said with large megaphone.

**15 minutes later**

"Where are they?" Kara thought to herself.

**700 million years later**

"Seriously, where are they?" she asked herself again.

**9999999999999999999 million years later**

Someone finally opened the door! Hoping it was either Emily or Adriane,

Kara got a book ready to throw at them.

She was thinking that since they're so late, that she could have a little mischief with them.

Kara waited and waited, but the door only creaked open millimetre by millimetre.

She was starting to think that it was one of the Dark Sorceress's evil plans to steal her magic and then find Avalon the home all magic.

But then she remembered that Dark Sorceress has been murdered.

Then without a warning, the door slammed fully open and out of nowhere there was Adriane and Emily with water guns pointing right at Kara!

"Hey this is so not funny!" screamed Kara at the top of her lungs. She was wet from head to toe!

"Now whose idea was this?" Everyone including Emily, Lyra, Ozzie, Dreamer, Ariel, and the rest of the magical animals were all staring at Adriane.

Adriane winced, "C'mon Kara, can't you let your friend have a little fun?" she asked hopefully. Kara just screamed and started chasing after Adriane. "I guess not," Emily said giggling.

Suddenly the door creaked open, and everybody froze. But this time it was Lorren and Tasha. "How did you get here?" asked Kara. "I mean why you would come here. Not that I don't want to see you again because I totally do want to see you guys,"

"Come, I need to show you guys something," Tasha said impatiently. "What's wrong Tasha?" Adriane asked worriedly. But she just took out a model of the magic web. They all gasped when they saw the web. What they saw was the web, except it was unravelling. "But I thought that once we found Avalon, the magic spread across the web and everything was going to be A-Okay," Emily said confused.

"Same here," said Lorren. "But something just isn't right over here," Tasha gave a worried glance to the three mages. Then she looked at Emily, "That's why I was wondering, maybe you can weave the –" but Ozzie just cut her off. "Whoa! Give the healer some room here" "If you want Emily, then you have to go through me!" Ozzie exclaimed.

Tasha just rolled her eyes. "So are you some type of protection for Emily?" she asked. "Now that you think of it, yes I am Emily's lawyer!" Ozzie said proudly.

Everybody laughed. But then Tasha's black eyes stared at Emily. "You at least have to try," she urged. Emily sighed, "Fine," was all she said.

Emily focused her magic on the torn web. "I need a boost," she said.

Immediately, Ozzie jumped to her side, followed by Adriane, Kara, Lorren, Tasha, Lyra and Dreamer.

Emily scrunched her face, trying to stay focused.

Then she saw the blue aura of the magic web, and she started weaving it back into the magnificent web it was long ago.

When she finished, happiness filled her heart, but instead of the web keeping its form, it shifted and went back to the torn web that it was before Emily healed.

"Hmmmm, why don't you try again," Adriane stated. Emily gave a firm nod. But before she could start a bolt of magic shot up out of nowhere and aimed right at her!

All eyes fluttering open, they all looked at Tasha's model of the magic web.

Tasha gave shook her head sadly. "No, only the most powerful magic weaver can help us now," she said sadly. "But…" "But what!" Kara shouted she was getting impatient. "Well the thing is" Tasha looked up. "That I don't know who the most powerful magic weaver is," "Well then, we'll just look for him, her, or it everywhere!" Lorren declared.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered. "Yeah, well, actually, Adriane, Emily and I will help you in about two days," Kara exclaimed. "Oh great! Barbie what did you get us into this time!" Adriane said sarcastically.

"Well you know the great news I was going to tell you," Kara said nervously. "Yeaaaah!" Adriane and Emily said in unison. "Well I just booked three tickets for a trip to Canada," she said. "CANADA!" Adriane scolded. But then Emily took over, "What she means is CANADA ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Everybody stared at Emily; they couldn't believe what they just heard! "What?" Emily asked confused.

"Relax," Kara said. Then she pointed at Adriane "I already asked Gran if you can go," Then she pointed at Emily "And I already asked your mom if you can go and they both said yeah!" "And my dad said that we could take a break for a little while from all the tours, So any questions?"

Emily opened her mouth, "Just why Canada?" she asked. "Well we're going there for the BEST PARTY EVER!" Emily nodded, she liked parties. Then Adriane opened her mouth, "Just what are we going to do with the preserve?" she asked. "I mean, who's going to watch the preserve?"

"I was wondering about that too, but since Tasha and Lorren are here I was thinking maybe they can watch the preserve," Then she looked at everybody, "Sooo, what do you say?" Everybody just nodded. "Excellent, now pack up all your stuff and meet me in front of my house, our flight leaves in 1hr."


	2. A Sad 1 Hour

**Heyo hope you liked the first chapter. Now get ready for the second one! Dan dana dan! Dan Dan Dan Dan! Now read it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

A Sad 1 Hour

Kara was just waiting for her dad to come drive she and her friends to the airport when her friends Molly,Tiffany and Heather spotted her luggage. "Hey Kara!" Heather called. When Kara saw her old friends she hung her head and let out a soft groan. "_The least thng I need is THEM asking me questions!" _Kara thought. Molly,Tiffany and Heather approached Kara. "What's all this luggage for?" Tiffany asked. "Well I'm going on a trip," Kara replied. " Ooooo! A trip! Where are you going?" asked Molly. "Well, I'm going to Canada," she answered. " Ooooo, Canada!" Heather said excitedly, but then her expression turned dumbfounded, " Why canada?" she asked.

Kara smiled, "Well, you that awesome party in Canada that everyone is talking about," Everyone nodded. "Well we're going there!" Kara squealed happily. " A party, a party, A PARTY!" Molly, Heather, and Tiffany squealed happily. But Kara was too busy talking to herself, "Yeah! You guys should be there!" she said. That made her friends confused.

But Kara didn't notice, " I mean, Adriane, Emily and of coursly moi, need a break from all the tours," that made her friends sad. " OMG! I almost forgot that the party is tomarrow! Oh no! What if I don't have anything to wear for the party! NaaaH! That never happened to me! Oooooo! Mabye I'll meet a cute boy at the party! Wait, no nothing can replace Lorren! Geez, I hope Lorren and Tasha aren't going to have a hardtime watching the preserve!"

Then she turned around to see her friends confused and sad. " Hey what's wrong?" she asked her friends. First Heather spoke, " Just who's Lorren?" Kara blushed. " Ooooo! Cute boy alert!" Tiffany exclaimed. Then her face turned sad. Kara stepped foward. " Its just that you're always with Emily and Adriane," Molly exclaimed. Kara opened her mouth to say somethig but then she closed it shut again. "_Me and my big mouth!" _she scolded herself. Then she saw her bestfriends walking away.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Adriane. Adriane was wearing the usually, black jeans and a black shirt. " You okay?" Emily asked worriedly. Then she saw her dad pull over on the driveway. "C'mon, lets just get to the airport, and she sat in the car. Emily and Adriane just followed.


	3. Jumping Out Of An Airplane?

**Oooo! The second chapter was kind of depressing! **

**Kara: KIND OF! YOU ALMOST MADE ME LOSE MY FRIENDS!**

**Aillina: Ooops! Sorry ! **

**Kara: I'LL GET YOU BACK! (Starts making a plan)**

**Aillina:0.0 Okay well just read the story and don't forget to reveiw!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Jumping Out Of An Airplane?

8 hours later. "We're here!" Kara said excitedly. "Yeah, and we're about to JUMP OUT OF AN AIRPLANE!" Adriane screamed. "Um, Kara, how did you pay for the tickets?" asked Emily. "Oh, that's easy!" she answered. "Then tell us!" Adriane said threatingly.

"Okay, okay! Well, I used ... this credit card! Dan Dana Dan! Dan Dana Dan Dan!" she said and pulled out a credit card. Adriane's eyes almost popped out, "Hey! That's my credit card!" she said. " Oh! So that's why I wasn't able to use it in the first place!" Kara exclaimed.

Then she looked at Adriane, Adriane looked like she was going to explode! "Heh heh heh!" Kara said worriedly. But then she screamed when Adriane started chasing her! Emily just groaned. Then there was a loud CLASH! BAM! BOOM! Emily looked at Adriane and Kara.

Then she asked them, "Where'd you get the special effects?". But they just shook thier head and pointed at the pilot. Emily turned her head to see the pilot laughing? "Sorry, since those two were fighting, I thought that I could have a little fun," he said.

"Okay, now get your parachute and yadda yadda yadda!" he said again. They all nodded and jumped out. "You owe me big time!" Adriane scolded Kara while they were falling.

* * *

**Hey I Know that this chapter is short, I'll try to make the next one longer. But right now I got Kara giving me her SUPER DUPER GLARE OF DOOM! **

**Kara: Yeah I am!**

**Aillina: (runs away while Kara chases her) Anyways REVIEW!**


	4. The Freaky Hotels

**Aillinna:Hello my people!**

**Kara: SHUT UP!**

**Aillinna:NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Kara: Who cares, I mean I have magic and I look good!(checks herself inthe mirror)**

**Aillinna:BOOOOOO!**

**Kara: YOU ASKED FOR IT!(shoots a beam of magic at Aillinna)**

**Aillinna: Just read the story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

The Freaky Hotels

"Okay, I had enough with all this!" Kara screamed. "What I need is to calm down in the hotel room" Everybody looks at the line of hotels that ALL LOOK ALIKE! "OH C'MON!" Kara screamed. "Relax Kara, we'll just split up and we'll call eachother using our stones if we find the correct hotel," Emily suggested.

"Good idea," Kara exclaimed. "Okay people, FOWARD MARCH!" "Uuuuhhh, Kara," Adriane said. "Yeah?" Kara said turning around. "Why are you wearing a military outfit?" she asked. "Oh this, well you guys know my brother Kyle," they nodded.

"Well he's all like pew pew with a water gun, and then he ordered a outfit, but when he got it it was too big for him so he gave it to me!" she said. "Okay, now lets just split up now!" said Emily. "'kay!" Kara was back into her pink halter top and jeans.

"Okay now lets do it!" she exclaimed. Emily and Kara went into a hotel, but Adriane was JUST STANDING THERE!

Aillinna: ADRIANE GET INTO A HOTEL ALREADY!

Adriane: No!

Aillinna: Why not?

Adriane: Because I don't want to! No! BECAUSE IT SAYS IN THE SCRIPT! Adriane just stands there!

Aillinna: (looks at the script and looks back up) Oh!

Adriane: Geez! For a narrorater you sure don't know anything about the story!

Aillinna:(aiming for revenge)

Readers: Just get on with the story!

Aillinna:(turns around) Right, I've got to stay focused. (Then faces Adriane) I'll get revenge on you some day! Now back to the story.

* * *

Emily

"Okay so I'll go into this one first," she said. "Uuuuh! This place is creepy!" "Welcome ,welcome to the spider hotel!" a shadow exclaimed. "What! What is this place?" asked Emily. "This is the spider hotel, where we give you your own web" the shadow exclaimed. But then the shadow turned into a creepy spider!

Aillinna: EeeP! Spiders!

Readers: hmm...

Aillinna: Oh right , I was telling a story.

"And then we eat you!" the spider exclaimed. Emily screamed and ran out of the hotel. Then she spotted Adriane STILL standing there! "Hey Adriane you found the right hotel already?" Emily asked her. "Nope," Adriane replied. "Well then get going, you know we don't have all day!" Emily said before going in another hotel.

Aillinna: Hey doofus, get into a hotel already!

Adriane: Not yet idiot!

Aillinna: You know I have my ways of revenge ready!

Adriane: Know it and don't care!

Aillinna: Okay well back to the story!

* * *

Kara

"Hm..., Emily already went in another hotel," she said observing from the window. "And that STUPID Adriane is still standing there doing NOTHING!"

"Oooo! Then you need a relaxing stay at The Dancing Hotel!" a high pitched voice yelled behind Kara. "Ow! That hurt!" Kara yelled rubbing her ear while turning around to see a short elf dancing around like Ozzie always does. "What is this place?" she asked the dancing elf.

"At The Dancing Hotel of course!" the elf answered. As soon as the elf answered, dozens of other elves approached. One of them even pushed Kara down onto a chair and everybody started dancing around her! Kara screamed. Then the elves started circling Kara and one of them started a chant. "Dance! Dance! Dance!" the elves chanted.

Kara screamed again."I've got to get out of here!" and she got out of her chair and went out the door. Then she opened the door and yelled " And you guys really need a makeover!" and she went out the door again. Kara was panting and panting!

Aillinna:Hey! Please don't do that for a long time! It grosses me out!

Kara: Okay fine!

Then Kara spotted Adriane who was again STANDING THERE DOING NOTHING!

Aillinna:(slaps her head)

"Adriane, did you find our hotel already?" Kara asked Adriane. Adriane looked up and "Oooo! What happened to you?" she asked Kara who was sweating like CRAZY! "Who cares about me! Did you find our hotel yet!" Kara screamed at the top of her lungs.

Adriane couldn't belive her ears! What she had thought was a spoiled only-thinks-of-herself snob turned out to actually care for her friends. Adriane just shook her head. "I didn't even start," "Well then START NOW!" Kara screamed and headed back into a different hotel.

Aillinna:OMG! That old lady sure is frightening!

Kara: I'M NOT OLD!

Aillinna:0.0 You just terrorized to KILL ME! I'M CALLING THE COPS! (Dials 911)

Kara:What the heck!

* * *

Adriane

Aillinna: Okay okay lets just get on with the story! No one wants to watch a person stand there and do nothing for the whole day!

One Of The Readers:Actually, I would.(raises hand)

Aillinna:(grabs a stick and pushes the person into a volcano. Volcano errupts)

Towns People:HELP US! HELP US! WE'RE DOOMED!

Aillinna:Yeah right! Don't worry folks, these are just lame towns people trying get a job in acting!

Towns People:Awww!(and runs away)

Adriane: Just follow what the script says.

Aillinna: Okay!Okay! No need to be PUSHY!

"Wow! They didn't even notice THAT OUR HOTEL WAS RIGHT BEHIND US THE WHOLE TIME!" Adriane said turning around to see the hotel they were looking for. She opened the door and went to the front desk. "Hello!" Adriane said cheerfully to girl sitting at the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you? By the way my name is Melissa," she said. Melissa had long brown hair pulled into a pony tail, she was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. "Hi, my name is Adriane," Adriane replied. "Adriane, Adriane" Melissa mumbled.

Then she typed something on the computer. "Is your name Adriane Charday?" she asked. "Yes, how did you know? Adriane replied. "Well, It says that the hotel room has been payed by a credit card belonging to Adriane Charday," Melisssa pointed out.

"Oh, well in that case ughhh, sure why not!" Adriane replied. "_I'm so going to kill Kara after this_!" Adriane thought, but what she didn't know was that Melissa somehow read her mind! "Pardon?" Melissa asked, "And who in the world is Kara?"

"Oh, well she's the one who payed for the hotel room. So if you see a girl with curly auburn hair, that's Emily," Adriane began. "Abd if you see a pretty blond head girl that's Kara, thier both with me," Melissa wasdumfounded, she didn't know if she could remember all of it.

"I'll try to remember," Melissa said. Adriane said thanks, and ran to her hotel room.

* * *

Emily+Kara

Emily just came out the door from the second hotel that she went in. Then she spotted Kara who also came out of a hotel.

Kara saw Emily. But they both soon relised that there was no Adriane. "Hey Kara!" Emily called out. "Where's Adriane?" she shook her head. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" she asked.

Emily ran to Kara who looked like she was going to faint!

Aillinna: Make sure Kara doesn't faint on top of me 'kay Emily?

Emily: Okay, but I don't think she's going to faint.

Aillinna: Then why did this stupid script say that she was going to faint!

Emily: It said that she LOOKED LIKE SHE WAS GOING TO FAINT!

Aillinna: Oh! Well then, back to the story!

"Kara snap out of it! Emily called. But Kara just wouldn't wake up! So Emily slapped her and Kara was back into focus!

"Ooooo! Gummy bear!" Kara said while patting Emily on the head.

Aillinna:0.0 Well kind of!

Emily shook Kara back and forth and Kara was completely back to focus. "What! What I miss?" Kara asked. "Nothing important," Emily answered. But then Kara and Emily saw what was before them, "Could it be," Emily began. "That the hotel we were looking for was right here the whole time?" Kara and Emily exchanged glances and ran into the hotel.

When they got into the hotel Melissa spotted themand said,"Hey you must be Emily and Kara!" "Yes, How'd you know?" Emily asked. But Melissa was so happy that she started going crazy! "Um, hello!" Kara yelled. Melissa immeidiatly snapped back to focus.

"Oh, well there was this girl who came by, I think her name was Adriane Charday," Melissa exclaimed. " Adriane is our friend and we need to find her!" Kara terrorized her. Emily quickily pulled Kara out of Melissa's face. "Can you tell us where she is?" Emily asked her.

"Sure, she's at the fourth floor fourth room" Melissa answered. "Thanks" Emily said. Melissa nodded.

Emily and Kara went up to the room that Adriane was in, and sure enough, it was open. Adriane was seating on a bean bag watching TV. "So there you are!" Kara shouted. Adriane turned her head to see emily and Kara demanding for answers.

"Why didn't you call us!" Emily scolded. "I was supposed to call you guys?" Adriane answered dumbfounded. "Yes you were!" Kara shouted again. "But I didn't know that," Adriane said making a cute puppy face. Kara opened her mouth to say that she wouldn't fall for it this time.

But Emily did! "C'mon Kara, let's let Adriane of the hook this time!" Emily said gently. Adriane nodded happily. "Fine" was all kara said. Then she sat beside Adriane who was watching SpongeBob SquarePants? "You didn't watch this show ever since you were ten!" shouted Kara.

"Oh, so you want to watch the boring old shopping channel!" Adriane replied. Kara nodded. "Well too bad!" Then Emily saw the clock and she gasped. "People its ten o'clock!" she exclaimed. "OMG! We better get to sleep now, we have a big day before us!" Kara commanded.

Everybody went in complete chaos and finally went to sleep.

* * *

**Aillinna:WaHOO! Yeah! Now isn't this a nice crazy long chapter?**

**Kara: No!**

**Aillinna:Shouldn't you be asleep!**

**Kara: Ya! But how about you!**

**Aillinna: I already am but you're not so readers please REVIEW!**


	5. The Party! The Party

**Aillinna: Heyo! Now Here's the next chapter!(lost count)**

**Kara: Sheesh! You forget everything!**

**Aillinna: No I don't!**

**Kara: Uh...yeah you do!**

**Aillinna: (starts smashing Kara into a wall continuously)**

**Kara: Okay! You don't! You don't forget everything!**

**Aillinna: And!**

**Kara: You're the best person I know!**

**Aillinna: And!**

**Kara: And you're very pretty!**

**Aillinna: Thank you! (pushes Kara into the wall again)**

**Kara: What do you want now!**

**Aillinna: Nothing! I just like doing it! Anyways, for those of you who are wondering when they're going to the party, WELL THEY'RE GOING TO THE PARTY RITE NOW! I spelt right wrong right?**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Party! The Party!

Kara was the first one to wake up. She was too excited about the party! She quickly changed and then she woke up Adriane and Emily. "Ughh! What time is it?" Adriane grumbled. "I'm too tired that I can't even get up!" Emily whined.

"Get up! Today's the day when we go to the party!" Kara squealed. "Yeah! WooHoo!" Adriane said sarcastically. "Can't you at least be excited for anything I do?" Kara yelled. "No!" Adriane exclaimed. "Adriane, lets just get ready 'Kay?" Emily suggested.

"Fine!" Adriane grumbled. Adriane and Emily went down to the first floor and saw Kara waiting for them. "What took you guys so long!" Kara exclaimed. "But we only took one minute," Adriane mumbled. "What was that missy!" Kara shouted. "I SAID THAT WE ONLY TOOK ONE MINUTE! You seriously need your ears checked!" Adriane yelled.

"Calm down people!" Emily screamed. then her face softened, "Kara, when does the party start?" "Um, let's see, at six o'clock," Kara replied. Then Melissa spoke, "Hey, you know if you want to find the perfect outfit to wear for the party you could go to Candace's Party Outfits," she said.

"That's perfect! Does it have clothing that you can wear for regular days?" asked Kara. "Yeah it does!" Melissa replied. "Well then where is it?" Kara asked again. "Well it's right beside this hotel," she replied. "Oh," Kara said. "But just to let you know, it closes at five o'clock and I'm not going to be here at five o'clock either," Melissa exclaimed.

Emily had a bit of suspicion in her eyes as she looked at Melissa, "What?" asked Melissa. "How old are you? You look too young to be working at a hotel," said Emily. "Um , well," Melissa began, but Emily cut her off with another question. "And why aren't you going to be here at five o'clock?" "Um,well, um" Melissa said again.

But Emily was already on Melissa's case so Melissa did the most obvious thing to do,"Well actually, it looks like I don't need to leave at five o'clock because it looks like I have to leave right...about...NOW!" and Melissa ran out the door. "Strange," Adriane exclaimed, "Yeah, I know right?" added Kara.

But Emily was staring right out the door. "Uh, earth to Emily earth to Emily. Can you hear me?" Adriane asked waving her hand in front of Emily. "Have you ever noticed something weird about that girl?" asked Emily. "Who? Melissa? Nah!" said Kara.

"Well there is one thing, her size, she's too small to be an adult, and she's definitely not a teenager," Adriane added. "Yeah! And every time she's around my stone starts glowing," said Emily. "Weird, cause it never happens to us, now let's go shopping!" Kara said excitedly.

Hm..., this is the place," Adriane said scanning the store. "Yeah! Now let's get inside!" Kara grabbed her friends' hands and pulled them inside the store. Then Emily's healing jewel started glowing again. "It's happening again!" "Emily what's wrong!" Adriane asked.

"I don't know, I think Melissa is here!" she replied. "Does it hurt?" asked Kara. "No, it doesn't, it just feels like a powerful signal," Emily answered. Kara's face turned calmer but then she was startled when she saw her unicorn jewel glowing too! "Guys! My jewel is glowing too!" Kara said scared.

Adriane looked at her wolf stone, it was perfectly still, no signal, there was nothing. "Weird, 'cause mine fis perfectly normal," the warrior said. "Hey, remember what Tweek told us while we were teaching other mages how to use magic?" Emily asked while her stone was almost back to normal.

"Yeah! He said that sometimes your stones will start glowing when other mages of the same type as you are are around. But its very very very very very rare for that to happen! It almost NEVER happens," Kara said mimicking Tweek's voice. "Phew! My stone's back to normal now! Now back to SHOPPING!"said Kara.

Emily and Kara started looking through the racks with like amazing clothes! But Adriane just followed Emily because she knew if she follwed Kara she would obviously make her buy a outfit. "Are you sure that you don't want to buy anything from here?" asked Emily.

"No, I'll just wear what I have," Adriane replied. "I'm not talking about the party silly!" Emily said enthusiastically. "Oh! Don't tell me!" Adriane groaned. "C'mon! You and Zach are perfect for each other!" Emily exclaimed. "Listen, we're just friends 'Kay? Now stop acting like Kara!" said Adriane.

"Okay!" replied Emily. Then, out of nowhere, Kara jumped up holding two dresses. "Hello! Did I hear someone say my name?"Kara asked. Adriane just groaned. "Hey Emily, you don't have a dress yet," the blazing star said examining the racks full of clothes.

"Well yeah I don't, these dresses are so good that I can't decide which one to choose," Emily rolled her eyes because she seriously didn't want to be here. "Me neither," Kara exclaimed. Then she looked at the two dresses in her hand, one was a long slim dress which was the colour of hot pink.

It also had a sparkly light pink belt attached to it. The other dress in Kara's hand was sort of the same dress in Kara's other hand, except it was shorter, probably up to Kara's knees. At end there were some ruffles, and still a sparkly light pink belt. Except the middle had some tiny fake diamonds on it.

"Well maybe I can help!" and out came a girl. She had strawberry blond hair, a blue shawl, a blue top. blue jeans, sparkly blue flats, and a cool sparkly pale blue jewel attached to her necklace, it was in the shape of a unicorn jewel like Kara's except what seemed like REAL WATER around it and sparkling silky wings were attached to it.

"AaaaH!" they all screamed. Then turned to face the mysterious girl standing in front of them. The girl's dazzling blue eyes sparkled at Emily and Adriane. Then she glanced over to Kara who's stone was blazing with power! "Sorry to scare you, but... um.. how can i say this...? I know! Hi! My name is Candace!" she exclaimed. "Uhh...Hi! My name is Kara and this is Adriane and Emily," she introduced.

Then there was a rustling sound coming from the racks behind Candace. "AND MELISSA, WOULD U PLEASE STOP HIDING BEHIND THE RACKS! 'CAUSE YOU KNOW THATS JENNA'S TALENT AND NOT YOURS!" Candace screamed towards the rack of clothes. Then there was a soft sigh.

"AaaaH! The racks are alive!" Emily screamed and hugged Adriane. Adriane was startled when she did that and Adriane did the cuckoo sign on Emily. "I saw that!" Emily yelled then quickly let go of Adriane. Then out of the racks was the same girl who worked at the hotel. Melissa!

Adriane, Emily and Kara all gasped. 'cause this time Melissa was wearing a shiny read jacket with a silver stripe on the bottom. A red top, jeans, red flats and red diamond earrings. Her once straight dark brown hair was now curly. Her hair went all the way to her waist.

Melissa's sparkly red eyes which were once blue stared at Emily. Both Emily and Kara's jewels started were glowing out of control! "What's happening!" Kara screamed. "I don't know! There's too much energy!" Emily exclaimed. Adriane looked at Melissa who had just disappeared?

"Hey! Where's Melissa?" Adriane asked. Everybody looked around after Emily and Kara's jewels calmed down. Then they saw Candace on the ground fainted. Then she woke up,"What...what happened?" she asked. "

Everybody rushed towards Candace gasped,"Where's Melissa! I need to find Melissa!" "Wait!" Kara shouted. "We have a question for you!" "Oh, well then ask away!" answered Candace. "First, who's Jenna?" asked Emily. "Oh, well she's the person who hosts the parties," Candace replied.

"She's also friends with Melissa and I," they all nodded. "Now, I'll be right back then I'll help you guys," said Candace, they all nodded and Candace left.

15 minutes later

Candace is still not here.

20 minutes later

Candace is still not here.

9999999999 million years later

Candace is still not here.

"Uggh! Where is she!" Kara screamed impatient. "Relax Kara, just be patient," Emily exclaimed. "Well I can't wait!" and Kara ran towards the direction Candace went, and she saw Candace glowing with power and Kara's jewel was blazing so intense!

"Could it be?" Kara asked herself. "Guys get over here quick! I think I just found the another mage!" Kara called. When Adriane and Emily showed up they all gasped in awe when they saw Candace's power. Ribbons of colour were all around Candace.

"OMG! She even has more power than you!" Adriane exclaimed. Kara ignored her. Then Candace fell down into a deep sleep and woke up. "Oh my gosh she's waking up come on," Emily scrambled back to where they originally were. Kara and Adriane followed.

Finally Candace showed up. "What took you so long?" Kara asked. "Sorry, now what do you need?" replied Candace. "Well, I don't know what to choose," Kara answered, and she showed Candace the two dresses she likes. Candace examined the dresses and came back with another dress but this time it was a combination of the two dresses Kara chose.

"Girl, you got a good sense of fashion!" Kara replied. Candace blushed, "Thanks," Then she looked at Emily, and showed up with another outfit. It was a blue shirt with a light green jacket and jeans. "Perfect! Thanks!" Emily said when she got her outfit.

"Okay now lets go, everybody got what they wanted," said Adriane. "What do you mean EVERYONE?" Candace stared at Adriane. " What about you?" she said mysteriously. "Huh?" Adriane asked but Candace just pulled her away. Emily and Kara started giggling.

"We'll meet you outside!" called Emily and they went outside.

...

Adriane finally came out of the store mumbling to herself. "So Adriane what did you buy?" asked Emily. "Some outfit Candace made me buy," answered Adriane. "You know I heard a big argument going on inside," Kara said giggling. Adriane's eyes grew big "Yeah! For a girl she really is good at arguing! She said she learned it from Jenna,"

"Anyways..." Kara looked at her watch, and her eyes almost popped out "We have half an hour before the party now lets go!" and everybody rushed to get changed. Except for Adriane who seriously didn't want to go to the party. But Kara made her anyways.

...

"So, this is it," Emily said examining the huge house. "Yeah! This Jenna must be really rich!" said Kara. "Oh great!I guess this Jenna girl is going to all fashiony and elegancy!" Adriane exclaimed. "Shush now lets just go in," commanded Kara.

"Um, Adriane, why don't you open the door," Kara suggested. "Why, are you scared?" asked Adriane. "No, its just that I haven't been to a party in a while now," replied Kara. Adriane stared at her for a minute then she walked in front of the door. It had a sign which said:

**The party is here...**

**Please come in.**

"Okay, now all we have to do is open the door" Emily confirmed. "Yeah! Now Adriane said that she'll open the door," Kara added. "What! What! WHAT!" Adriane screamed. "Teeheehee! Just do it!" commanded Emily. "Fine!" Adriane almost touched the door when Tweek matierialized in front of them.

"Tweek! What brings you here?" Emily said surprised. "Well, the farimentals asked me to send you people a message," said Tweek. "Well then SPILL IT!" Kara said impatiently. "What's the matter with her?" asked Tweek. "Nothing, now just TELL US THE MESSAGE ALREADY!" screamed Kara.

"Okay, okay! No need to be PUSHY!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Okay, so the message is: You found the healer and the blazing star, now all you need is the warrior! Once you find her protect her because she is in great danger. Okay, so that's it," said Tweek. "Okay!Now can we please go inside now?" asked Kara. "I guess there's nothing more we need to cover so yeah!" Adriane replied.

"But first, Tweek why don't you get in my backpack? We can't let anyone see you," Emily suggested. "Hmm... depends... is Ozzie in there?" asked Tweek. "No, he's at Ravenswood," answered Emily. "Then okay," and Tweek jumped into Emily's backpack.

But as soon as Tweek got settled, there was a loud scream. "GET OFF OF ME YOU LAZY BALL OF TWIGS!" the voice screamed. Quickly, Emily took her backpack and opened it up. There lying all scrunched up was Ozzie! "Ozzie! What are you doing here?" asked Emily.

"I didn't want to be left bored to death so I jumped into your backpack and came here," he replied. "Fine, but you two better stay quiet!" Emily scolded. They both gave a salut and scrambled back into Emily's backpack. "Please tell me this is it," Kara pleaded.

"Why don't we just get inside before we have anymore interruptions," Adriane suggested. Adriane pushed open the door and they reached inside, "Whoa! This place is awesome!" Kara exclaimed. While they were walking Kara remembered something.

"Hey! We didn't even get a chance to see what you're wearing Adriane!" said Kara turning around to face Adriane. Adriane was wearing a glossy black jacket, a silver t-shirt, jeans, and black boots. "Um...you look normal," Kara said examining Adriane. Adriane just shrugged like it was nothing.

While they were walking they bumped into Melissa and Candace. "Hey! Isn't your name Candace?" Emily asked Candace. "Um...no...my name is um...well...my name is Charlotte!" replied Candace. Melissa nodded then she became confused. "I thought your name was Candace! Why! Why did you lie to me!"

"SHUT UP YOU DUMMY!" Candace scolded Melissa. Then she turned to face Kara, Emily and Adriane "Hehhehheh, I think we have some explaining to do Melissa," said Candace. "Yeah! You do!" said Kara. "First, tell us the truth now, how old are you because it looks like you two are too young to have a job," asked Emily.

"A job? No no no its just something we do when we have parties," answered Melissa. "Oh," Emily said stunned. "Now are there any more questions?" Candace asked taping her foot. Candace was wearing a light green turtleneck, a glossy blue jacket, jeans, pink flats, and blue feather boa around her neck but her unicorn jewel was still showing, and she also had sparkly diamond blue earrings.

"YEAH!Where'd you get that outfit?" Kara asked Candace. "Huh?" she asked. Then she realized Kara was talking about what she was wearing. "Oh, this, I made it," she replied. Everybody except for Melissa and Candace was shocked!

Then a scuffled noise came from Emily's backpack. "GAH! WHERE'S THE OFF BUTTON ON THIS THING!" Ozzie screamed. "Excuse us for a second," Emily said. "S-" Candace was about to say something but Melissa cut her off. "Hey! Why do you always get to talk!"

"Then why don't you talk!" screamed Candace. "Fine, sure you may be excused," Melissa said smiling. Candace rolled her eyes. "You actually wanted to say something so simple!" "You got a better idea!" Melissa scowled. While Melissa and Candace were arguing Adriane,Emily, and Kara went of to the side.

"Guys! I told you two be quiet!" Emily scolded softly into her backpack. "Sorry, but THIS LAZY BALL OF TWIGS keeps on KICKING me in the eye!" Ozzie grumbled. "Oh yeah! Well YOU KEEP on going on and on about how HUNGRY you are!" Tweek challenged.

Emily sighed, "Why can't those two ever just get along?" "BECAUSE WE JUST CAN'T!" they shouted. Emily just sighed. Kara and Adriane just rolled their eyes. "Listen, we need your help!" Kara scolded. She was getting very impatient because she wanted to PARRRRTAAAAYY!

"Fine, what do you want?" asked Tweek. "So, so far we found the blazing star," Kara said, then she looked at Candace who was STILL arguing with Melissa. "Whoa,whoa,whoa, there are more mages?" Ozzie asked. They nodded. "Oh," "Okay, and I think we found the healer," Emily said staring at Melissa.

"So you guys think Candace is the blazing star and Melissa is the healer?" Ozzie asked confused. They nodded. "Wow," "Wait, how do you know there names?" Kara asked. "Well we're not in a separate room or anything," Ozzie began. Tweek nodded, "And we're in Emily's backpack and we can hear everything from there since its not soundproof,"

"Oh," "Okay so we think we got our blazing star and healer, now what about the warrior?" Ozzie asked again. "And why do you think Candace and Melissa are mages?" "Well, every time we get near them our stones go crazy!" Kara said. "Like a warning?" Ozzie asked again.

"No," Emily and Kara both shook there heads. "Like a powerful signal," Ozzie nodded. "Now back to my first question, who's the warrior mage?" he looked at Adriane like she knew the answer to his question. Adriane shook her head,"I-I-I- I don't know, none of us know,"

Tweek shrugged, "AaaaH!" Adriane screamed. "WHAT!" her friends asked worriedly. "Nothin'" she said. But then she realized that everybody was staring at her wrist. Her wolf stone was glowing! Not brightly like Kara's or Emily's, but softly. "So...what does this mean?" Adriane asked looking up.

"I DON'T KNOW EVERYTING OKAY? GEEZ!" Tweek said trying to get a good look at Adriane's wolf stone. "I think it means that the warrior mage is somewhere in this party," he said. "But-..." "BUT WHAT!" Kara asked she was REALLY getting impatient now.

"But the mage doesn't have her stone yet," "Okay! Now lets get back to Melissa and Candace, I think they're getting more violent by the second," Kara observed. Everybody exchanged startled glances and rushed back to the party. "Okay, now what were we doing again?" Kara asked Candace.

Both their stones sparkled in perfect sync. Emily smiled at Melissa, Melissa smiled back at her, their stones also sparkled in perfect sync. Adriane felt left out for some reason. "Um...I think we should get this party started because lots of guests have already came," Melissa said looking around the room.

"Yeah!" Candace suggested. Then she looked towards Emily,Adriane and Kara. "Wait, I dont know your names!" she said. "Yeah! I forgot your names," Melissa exclaimed. Kara scowled at Melissa. "You seriously have bad memory," "Well, I'm Kara, this is Adriane, and this girl right here is Emily," Kara introduced.

"Well?" asked Melissa. "Well what?" Adriane, Emily, and Kara asked. "Well don't you want to meet Jenna?" exclaimed Melissa. "Who's Jenna?" Kara, Adriane, and Emily asked. "GOSH YOU GUYS HAVE BAD MEMORY!" Melissa said frustrated. "HEY! THATS MY LINE!" Kara shouted.

And with that, Melissa and Kara started arguing. "Guys!" Candace shouted. "GUYS!" Kara and Melissa finally stopped arguing and came to a truce. "Okay, Jenna is the girl who hosts the parties," said Candace. "Oh," the three mages said. "Well lets meet her then!" Adraine excliamed.

Melissa slapped her head. "Okay, just wait , we'll call her," Candace exclaimed. Candace winked at Melissa, Melissa winked back "ONE, TWO, THREE, JENNA!" They both screamed. "Hmm...seems like she didnt hear us," Candace suggested. "Lets try again,"

"On three, ONE, TWO, THREE, JENNA!" they both called again. "AAAGHH! I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" a mysterious voice answered at last. "That's Jenna," Candace told Emily, Adriane, and Kara. "SO WILL YOU GET OVER HERE?" Melissa asked. "Hmm...let me think about that, oh yeah! NO!" the voice answered.

"Aww, WHY NOT?" they asked. "Cause, I'm already here," and out form the shadows came a girl with pale skin and straight black hair sort of like Adriane's. She was wearing a dark purple T-shirt with a red rose on it, and black jeans. Her crystal green eyes stared coldly at Adriane.

"Hi, I'm Jenna," she introduced herself. "Jenna, this is Adriane, Emily, and Kara," Melissa introduced. As soon as Melissa turned around, she saw Emily, Kara, and Candace looking at Adriane and Jenna continuously that it looked like their heads were going to fall off.

"What?" Jenna and Adriane asked at the same time. Then Adriane looked at Jenna and stared and so did Jenna. "HEY! YOU LOOK LIKE ME! Except in older version," Jenna yelled. "AND YOU LOOK LIKE A YOUNGER VERSION OF ME!" Adriane yelled back.

Jenna gave a little smile and turned, her back facing the girls, and walked away. "Hey! Where you going?" Melissa asked her. Jenna stopped, "Going to get the party started," she said coldly her back still facing them, and she just walked away disapearing into the shadows.

Adriane shivered..."Adriane whats wrong?" Emily asked her. "That girl," Adriane replyed. Kara stared blindly at all the people in front of chatting while having a great time. "Who? Jenna?" she asked. Adriane nodded, "There's something about her that's different,"

"Hmm...do you think she's a mage?" asked Kara. "WHAT!" Candace and Melissa yelled, their yell was so loud that everybody at the party were staring right at them. "Um...lets just have fun now," Candace suggested. "C'mon!" Melissa said happily and she grabbed Emily's arm and dragged her to the dancefloor.

"Okay!" Emily exclaimed cheerfully. She seemed like she was having a really good time, and at that time Ozzie and Tweek realized that there was going to be a nice friedndship between them. Then candace grabbed a hold of Kara's arm and pulled her to the dancefloor.

"So you like dancing eh?" Kara asked. Candace nodded. Then kara turned to look to Adriane to see if she was ok. "Hey! Don't woory about me, I'm perfectly fine," Adriane said to Kara. Kara gave Adriane a look and Adriane gave Kara a look back. Kara sighed,"Fine,"

"Hmph" Adriane said satisfied. Things haven't been going well between Adriane and kara ever since KARA STOLE HER CREDIT CARD! "Now what do I do?" Adriane asked herself. She glanced over at Kara and Candace who were dancing like everybody else at the party. Except they were the best dancers there.

Then she glanced over at Emily and Melissa who were laughing ther heads off! Adriane gave a small smile_, "Sure looks like their having fun," _Adriane thought. Then Adriane started thinking of why kara had to bring them here. She had a bad feeling that they were being watched.

Then all the nice happy thoughts from Ravenswood shoved into her head. Adriane smiled at all the funny things that happened there. Then in all of a sudden, Adriane found herself in a room, she looked around frightened, where she had drifted. Then she heard a sound... IT WAS A SOUND OF HELP!

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" the voice cried. "I'M COMING!" Adriane yelled, and she ran across the room until she came to a old,creaky ladder. "HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!" the voice came again. But this time it was coming from upstairs. _"THE ATTIC!"_ Adriane thought.

_"But what type of person even dare to climb up this old ladder?" _she thought. "Well here goes," and she climbed the old ladder. Sometimes she had to stop hoping that the ladder won't break under her weight. Finally she got into the attic. "HELP!" the sound seemed very close.

Adriane stepped foward. "Hello? I've come to help you, don't be afraid," Adriane tried to look for the person who was crying for help, but she couldn't see through the dark, and the smoke? "_Smoke?" "Why's there smoke in an attic?" _she thought. Suddenly she saw a foot come foward, and out came a girl.

Adriane couldn't really see her properly because of the fog. All she could see was a pair of red boots,long black hair with one purple coloured streak in her hair and mystical light green eyes. "Help, help, help, yawn, it took you long enough," the mysterious girl complained.

"Who are you?" Adriane asked her. The girl looked at Adriane right in the eyes. Adriane sort of felt stiff with the girl's presence. Finally the girl answered Adriane's question, "That's for me to know and ou to find out," "But first, I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU!" and out of nowhere a bolt of dark magic wrapped around Adriane.

The dark magic made Adriane weaker, but it didn't only do that, it went into her bones. At last Adriane felt so weak that she tumbled to the floor. The scenery around her was spinning as if it was disolving, followed by the evil laughter from the mysterious girl. Adriane was blinded from all the flashes going on and she was getting dizzy.

Finally, she fainted.

* * *

**Well that was a long ****chapter. Hey I'm sorry that there wasn't much of the party in here and that I didn't update for a long time. I promise that in the next chapter there will be more of the party. 'Kay? Now please REVIEW! :D**


End file.
